Divergent Fluff
by Camicatsc
Summary: A world where no war happened,
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Divergent or the characters in Divergent.**

 **This takes place right after Tris is accepted into Dauntless.**

I did it. I made it into Dauntless. I'm number one. I'm here to stay.

I stand on my toes, trying to look over the crowd for Tobias. I can't see anything, except a bunch of random Dauntless' hair. I shove my way through the crowd, hoping he's in his apartment. Eventually, I get out of the crowd and start my way up the path to the apartments. I eventually reach Tobias' apartment and knock on the door. I don't hear anything at first, but then I hear footsteps and the door opens.

"Hey." Tobias says, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." I reply, staring at him. A few seconds pass.

"What? Do you want to come in?"

I playfully punch his arm.

"God, Tris. That really hurt." He says, with an over-exaggerated frown.

I roll my eyes and barge my way past him. He shuts the door behind him and then walks to me.

"I got in." I smile, proudly.

"Well, duh." Tobias says, raising his eyebrows.

I stick my tongue out at him, but to my surprise, he presses his lips to mine. My eyes widen, but I then close them and wrap my arms around Tobias. I can't help but smile as we kiss. A few weeks ago, If I'd been told I would be kissing Tobias Eaton and dressed in Dauntless black, I'd say that was crazy. He pulls back and stares down at me for a few seconds.

"You should move in with me." He breathes out.

"Let's do it." I replied.

 **`:`**

The nine new Dauntless members and I all sit in a room, waiting to choose our jobs. We have already been waiting for what seems like hours, but in reality has only been twenty minutes. Soon, Max walks in and takes a seat in the head of the table we are all sitting at. All eyes are on him. He puts some papers down beside himself, and then speaks.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I formally congratulate you all on your accomplishment of joining us. You all know what you're here for, choosing jobs. I won't bore you in explaining, so I'll start with first ranking Dauntless to last ranking Dauntless. Ahem, Tris?"

I straighten up in my seat, gulp, and then say,"Initiation instructor."

"That is a seasonal job, what would you want to do in the off-season?"

"I, um, would like to work in the Tattoo Parlor with Tori Wu."

He nods, then writes something down.

"Alright. Uriah?"

"Initiation instructor. And on the off-season, I want to work in the control room."

"Lynn?"

"Bartender."

"Marlene?"

"Chef!"

"Peter?"

"Fence guard."

"Will?"

"Control room"

"Christina?"

"Nurse!"

After Christina chooses her job, I zone out. I've always had a steady hand, why not be a tattoo artist? Everyone's choice in job makes sense to me. Except Marlene's choice. She strikes me more of a nurse than chef. I wonder what Tobias will think of my choice of tattoo artist. So much to ask him about the Dauntless life-style. My life will be great here, I can sense it.

 **Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. This is heavily inspired by AJ Grisham's Divergent Fanfic. Go check that out. I'll try to update as often as possible! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I do not own Divergent or the characters in Divergent.**

 _11 and a half months later.._

The sound of an alarm clock wakes me up. I slam my hand into it, to stop it's loud beeping, and roll over on my side. I want to sleep for another hour, but the sound of the shower keeps me up. I groan and then throw my blanket off of myself. I walk over to the dresser and pull out a plain black tank top along with exercise shorts. I quickly slip my clothing on and then some tennis shoes. I stare at my now chin-length hair, which I had had cut about a month ago. I comb it quickly. I slip on a bracelet, careful not to accidentally cover up my tattoo. A few weeks after I was accepted into Dauntless, Tobias and I got matching tattoos on our wrists. Mine has a heart around a 4 and Tobias' is a heart around a six.

I smile at the memory for a moment and then walk out of the bedroom. I go into the kitchen and pop a muffin into the microwave. I also put a piece of toast in the toaster for Tobias. As I wait for my muffin to finish heating, I pour myself a cup of orange juice. I put the orange juice on the table and take my muffin out of the microwave. I hear the shower water turn off and blush at the thought of shirtless Tobias. I've seen him shirtless before, but I can't help blushing. I quickly eat my muffin and chug my orange juice. I throw the wrapper of my muffin away and put the glass in the sink.

As I'm putting the glass in the sink, Tobias walks out of the bathroom. "Morning, There's toast in the toaster for you." I say quickly to him. He smiles, and walks to the toaster. While I'm waiting for him, I sit on the countertop.

".. Are you not excited for today?" I ask him a few seconds after he sits down.

"Not really. It's just the choosing ceremony."

"Yeah, but we get to teach the transfers. Isn't kind of exciting to you?"

"No. It happens every year."

I roll my eyes and playfully punch his shoulder. We talk about random stuff as he finishes his toast. After Tobias finally finishes, we walk out of the apartment and walk to the roof. Both of us, glance at each other as the train approaches and more people gather around. Everyone hears the familiar sound of the train. As soon as it comes into view, Tobias and I dash towards it. He jumps on first and then lifts me up by my forearm.

"I can get on the train by myself, you know!" I say to him, but only to be answer with an eye roll. I playfully punch him once more. We have a while before we get to The Hub. I sit with my back against the wall and Tobias sits beside me instantly. I lean my head against his shoulder and he puts his on top of mine. I close my eyes, listening to the hum of the train. After about ten minutes of sitting in silence, I ask Tobias,"Call me Six around the initiates. I like the idea of us having matching number names."

"Ok, Six." He says back to me. We sit in silence for the rest of the train ride, sometime while we were waiting, his arm goes around my shoulder. I relish moments like these. Peaceful, nothing threatening us.

The group of Dauntless are slowly getting up, so I slowly stand myself up. Tobias does the same. As soon as the whistle goes off, everyone leaps off the train. Tobias and I are some of the last Dauntless to jump off. We all dash up the stairs into the Hub for the Choosing Ceremony. We shove our way through Erudite and Candor. We eventually find okay-enough seats. Tobias and I sit down. He takes my hand in his and squeezes it. I smile but keep looking at the stage.

Eventually, it starts. However, I tune out until the actual choosing starts. I don't like speeches. I focus on the transfers to Dauntless, as those are the initiates that Tobias and I are instructing. There's four Candor, one girl three boys. The girl is an average height and curvy. The boys are all fairly the same size, except one, who is skinnier than the others. Then there is two Amity, siblings. Both girls. They're twins, identical too. The only way you can tell them apart is by their hair colors, which are purple and blue. There is one Erudite, a boy. He's short and muscular. But the thing that surprises me most, is that there is two Abnegation. Boy and a girl. The girl looks slightly older than the boy, possibly a slightly older sibling.

That's nine initiates. I doubt that boy Abnegation will get in, and one of the twins. Before I know it the presentation is up and all of the Dauntless are running out, trying to get to the train. Tobias and I run with the rest of the group. We get in the first train and sit beside each other, hands still interlocked.

"Nine Transfers. Four girls, five boys. Interesting group we have, don't we?" I quietly say to Tobias.

"It's Surprising that we have Abnegation."

"I guess that it's a new trend." I grin at my stupid joke. Tobias shakes his head while smiling.

Soon enough, we get to the roof, and a sudden realization comes to me. We have to get in from the net. This isn't a big problem for me, but for Tobias? This is a big fear of his. I squeeze his hand as we get to the ledge. "On three, okay?" I ask him and give a weak smile. I can feel him ever-so-slightly shaking.

"One." I say as I bend down slightly. Tobias swallows.

"Two." I squeeze his hand.

"Three!" We jump off at the same time. I feel as if I'm flying, but Tobias probably feels like he's sinking. We hit the net and quickly roll off. I brush myself off and place my hands on my hips, trying to look bigger than I am. I want to have the "Four" Effect on the initiates.

"I'm betting on a first jumper being Amity." I hypothesized.

"I say Candor."

But surprising both of us, the Erudite boy comes hurtling down. Tobias puts out his hand to get the boy off. "What's your name?" I ask him in my toughest voice.

He hesitates, "Jax." I nod.

"First jumper, Jax!" I yell.

Eventually, everyone has jumped. Uriah and Lauren walk over to Tobias and me. We then go to the front of the crowd. Uriah whistles, and immediately gets everyone's attention.

"Initiates! Welcome to Dauntless. These next few weeks will be rough on you," Uriah continues, but I zone out. I notice that one of the Amity twins is staring at Uriah dreamily. She wouldn't know what she'd be getting into.

"...Dauntless-born, come with Lauren and me, Transfers go with Four and Six."

I snap back into attention and stare at the transfers and frown.

"We will be your instructors. I'm Four. This is Six. " I cross my arms.

"Getting real creative with names here, aren't we?" The girl from Candor shouts at Four and me. I frown at her.

"Before we get with training, we'll show you a tour of the compound. Follow us to the pit." Tobias announces and turns.

"The pit? What's next? The pitch-black room?" I turn around to face the Candor girl.

"What's your name?" I ask, standing in an almost threatening position.

"Cora.."

"Well, Cora, if I'd wanted to hear Candor smart-mouths, I would've joined their faction." I think back to the first day of my initiation, when Tobias said that to Christina. Back then he was just Four, the cold instructor. I turn and walk beside him. We open the double-doors and I can tell that all of the initiates stop breathing.

"Follow us to the Chasm." I Loudly say.

"The Chasm draws a fine line between bravery and idiocy, " Tobias says will continuing to walk,"Jumping off this ledge will end your life."

"It's happened before, it WILL happen again." I say quickly after Tobias speaks. I try not to think of Al, and it slightly works. Slightly. I chew on the inside of my cheek. Tobias, of course, notices and reaches over to squeeze my hand. I give a weak smile.

"Now to the cafetorium." Tobias announces to the initiates.

"Great, you're not starving us!" Says one of the Candor boys.

"Yes, surprisingly, Dauntless actually cares about it's member's well-being." I say sarcastically. This shuts the boy up. We walk into the Cafetorium and the transfers stare around for a few seconds, before realizing that if they want food, they should get in line. Tobias takes my hand and we walk over to the line.

Hamburgers. It's always hamburgers on Choosing Day, I guess. I get a hamburger, with Dauntless cake, of course. Tobias and I walk to our usual table together, then sit down. I don't know why, but the two Abnegation decide to follow us, along with Cora, the Candor, and Jax, The Erudite.

I give Tobias a confused look, but he just shrugs, mentally saying to just go with it. The two Abnegation look at the hamburgers like I did, exactly a year ago.

"Do you not know what a hamburger is?" Cora asks, turning her head to the two Abnegation siblings.

Then Jax speaks, "Abnegation only eat plain food. Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

 _Déjà vu.._ I think to myself. I finish my hamburger quicker than expected. Quicker than Tobias even, who usually finishes before me. I lay my hands on the table, palms up, exposing my tattoo.

"What's that?" Cora asks, pointing at the heart tattoo.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a tattoo." I say unenthusiastically. Tobias, on cue, lays his wrist down beside mine, exposing his tattoo.

"Are you two dating?" The Abnegation boy asks, turning his head. His sister raises her eyebrows at him, probably surprised by how blunt he was.

"I- I'm sorry. Jess didn't mean to be so blunt. You don't have to answer that question.." Jess', I assume, sister apologizes.

I shrug. And then, someone I hoped wouldn't come, walks over, silencing all of the cafetorium.

Eric walks over and crosses his arms, like he expects something.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

I glare at him, hoping Tobias will do the talking.

"Everyone, this is Eric. One of Dauntless' leaders." Tobias announces, having a cold tone.

Cora raises an eyebrow, "But you're so.. Young."

"Don't assume, initiate." Eric narrows his eyes. Tobias and I stand up awkwardly. Eric walks away to the buffet. I glance at Tobias. However, he surprises me by picking me up bridal style.

"Four! What are you doing?!" I laugh as he carries me out of the cafetorium.

"Get a room!" Some random Dauntless yells, probably Zeke. I give the middle finger to Zeke as Tobias walks out. I continue laughing, and hugging Tobias. After I get over my laughing fit, I lean my head against Tobias' chest and close my eyes. I must have fallen asleep somehow, but when I open my eyes, I'm laying on Tobias while in our bedroom.

I breathe in through my nose. I think about how tall Tobias is and how short I am. We're physically opposites, but personally, we're so much alike. I trace my fingers along his shirt. We sit in silence like this for what seems like hours, but is probably only ten minutes. Suddenly, Tobias sits up, making me have to sit up. I adjust my body to face him, while sitting in his lap.

"Sorry, but we have to talk about initiation." He sighs. I groan and put my head on his chest.

"Can we start off with their names? I only know Jess, Jax and Cora's names. No one else." I ask.

"Fine. Jamison is the redhead Candor, The skinny Candor is Leeland, the Blonde Candor is named Jake, then there is Cora. The blue-haired Amity is Zoey and the purple-haired Amity is Chloe. The Erudite is named Jax. The Older Abnegation girl is named Amara and her slightly younger brother Jess."

"Of course the twins have rhyming names. What an Amity thing.."

He rolls his eyes and continues, "I have high hopes for the Abnegation," He winks, "Same with the Candor, except for Jake, he seems to sensitive. The Amity and Erudite have an equal chance."

I nod, "Okay, we've got the initiation stuff out of the way, can we get back to the romance now?"

He rolls his eyes once again while smiling, and then asks, "When did you get so demanding?"

I shrug and place my head against his chest. I wish we could stay like this forever. Frozen in time.

He places his left hand on the small of my back, pushing me against him. I lift my head to meet has eyes. Tobias and I make eye contact for a few moments, before he leans down and kisses me. I press myself against him, making him fall back on the bed. We finally stop to breathe. He pulls his shirt off, with some help from me. I slightly blush at the sight of him shirtless, even though I have seen him without a shirt multiple times. He pulls at my shirt, but I quickly swat his hands away. I sit up and don't look at him directly.

I assume I am as red as a tomato as I shake my head no. He sits up too, making us eye level.

I open my mouth to apologize and explain why, but he just puts a finger to my lips. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm going to cry. I simply embrace him, placing my head on his shoulder. He rubs my back, comforting me. "Thank you." I whisper as we both lay back on the mattress, clinging to each other like velcro.

 **Yello! I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been working hard on this chapter and hope that you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.**


End file.
